My Idiot Husband
by Mars.tales
Summary: A bad day in the life of Draco and Hermione Malfoy. 4 Part story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there guys! ENJOY!**

"Bloody hell! Just shut up already! All you ever do is talk, talk, talk. You're making my ears bleed!"

Astonished, Hermione closed her mouth. All she wanted to know how his day went. She bit her lip and looked out the car window. After all, she only wanted to have a civil conversation with her own husband.

When they arrived home, dinner was already served.

Without saying a word, Draco blew past her and headed up the stairs. She followed up the stairs to their bedroom, and tried not to look at him, even though her eyes glanced at him as he changed.

It was obvious he was ignoring her.

' _What did I do to him_ ,' thought Hermione, ' _that's right. Nothing. I did_ nothing. _I open my mouth ONCE to speak, and suddenly I make his ears bleed. I don't get it. I don't get him._ '

Walking to the closet, she grabs a change of clothes and leaves for the bathroom, making sure to slam the door on her way out.

Thoughts flowed through her mind as she struggled to hold back tears. No, she couldn't cry, she wasn't even the one at fault.

' _Maybe I do talk a lot, maybe I am annoying. But he still married me. Me, The insufferable know-it-all. The_ mudblood.'

The sadness split into anger and frustration,

She cast a silencing charm so no one would hear her talk out load to herself.

"He should've chosen someone else. Someone who won't annoy him by talk too much. The nerve of him."

After getting dressed and washing her face, she headed out of the bathroom, only to find Draco gone.

"Bloody hell, I was ready to give him a piece of my mind."

Then, there was a knock at the door, followed by a voice.

"Hermione, are you coming down to eat?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Now, this will only be a 4 part story (might develop into a longer one, who knows)

but please review, it will help me a lot

THanks :)

 **-m**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, are you coming down to eat?"

It was her father-in-law, Lucius, asking from the other side.

Not wanting him to see her face, she gave a barely audible reply through the door.

"I'll eat later. Thanks."

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked in a softer tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

He sighed. "You know, you don't have to hide it from me. I heard you talking in there."

She opened the door to look at him.

"I assure you that no one else heard. And no, he's already downstairs eating with Narcissa." He had a sincerely look on his face for once in his life.

She gave him her best smile. "Thank you. Oh... and please tell Cissa I'll be eating later."

He nodded and made his way to the Dining Room.

Going back into the room, she walks back and forth, contemplating on what to do to pass time.

Soon enough, she heard the familiar footsteps coming down the hallway.

She crawl under the covers, her back facing the door.

The door swings open as Draco steps inside.

Glancing up at the wall, the clock read 9:45. She was in no mood to see him.

She felt the bed dip as he sat on the bed, and heard him go through the pages of a book.

She begin to wait, but her eyes start to slowly close.

 **11:37**

She heard Draco's patterned breathing as she got out of bed. She carefully walked to the door and start making her way down the long hallways, until finally ending up in the kitchen.

She noticed a door was open, and spotted Narcissa reading a book in her private room.

She looks up and smiles when she sees Hermione, and carefully places her book in the coffee table.

"Hermione, dear, why are you awake at this time of night?"

"I.. I got a bit hungry. That's all."

"Well, the house elves left food in the kitchens in case you got hungry. You might want to call Pippy to heat up the food."

She quickly thanked Narcissa and made her way to the kitchen once again.

' _Food.. Food..Food'_ was all she kept on thinking about.

She then spotted the platter of Lasagna. She continued to eat in silence, whilst looking around.

As she finished up, She hears someone walking down the corridor. 'Must be Draco.'Trying to avoid him, she gets up and washes her plate, the muggle way of course.

Just as he walked in, Hermione walked out. He looked at her, and she knew he did, she could feel it.

Making her way back to their bedroom, she walked into their bathroom and washed up before going back. She stopped and looked out the window and watched the snow fall. Her mind going blank for a while, not noticing anything.

" Hermione..."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter

Just a reminder that this will only be a 4 part story

please review

thanks :)

-m


	3. Chapter 3

Again.

" Hermione..."

She wasn't going to reply, not yet anyways. She made her way to the bed, not daring to look at him, and curls up and closes her eyes, trying to ignore his presence.

She heard hims sigh. "Talk to me... please."

No response.

" For Salazar's sake, just talk to me already. I've had enough of this."

"Oh, so now you want to talk?"

She was shocked at her own tone. It sounded so... cold, but she didn't care. He deserved it.

She felt the weigh on the bed shift as he made his way into the covers. "About today.. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. I was stupid. I was just.. I was just irritated from work. You know?"

Anger shot through her veins once again, and sits up, only to glare at him. "Yes, I know. But what about me. What if I had a bad day too? Or in fact, a bad _week_. Not just you. I also work at St. Mungos if you hadn't noticed. You think I don't get stressed out from running around trying to help every patient?"

He tried to explain himself once again, but was cut off.

"I only wanted to talk today. To have a simple conversation with my husband, but obviously that seems out of question now."

While sitting in silence, she notices his hand on her shoulder. She shifts my body forward, making his hand drop as she turn away from him.

"You're that mad? That you don't even want me to touch you? That you don't even want to look at me?" The pain was noticeable in his voice.

She lay back into her pillow, her back facing him. She didn't want him to see the fresh tears starting to run down her face.

"Well then, I'm going to sleep. Good night." She managed to whisper to him.

"Hermione. look at me."

"I said GOODNIGHT." She wondered how pink her eyes were now.

"Can you please stop being so bloody stubborn and look at me. Please Hermione, I'm begging you."

She sat up fast and glared at him, again. Their eyes met and his widen as he sees her tears.

"What! What do you want!?" She exclaims angrily, trying to keep her voice down.

He stares at her, shocked. "You're crying, why?"

Her hands curl up into fists. " Thank you for stating the obvious. Now, I'm looking at you. Can I go to sleep now?"

"No." He says, reaching for her hand.

She felt his warm hand rest on hers, and she looks away.

"Bloody hell. I can't believe I married a bloody idiot." She said to herself.

 **A/N: Bare with me. Im gonna update tomorrow again. Hope yall like it**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I guess this is the last chapter of this story**

"I'm sorry.. I hurt you. Again. Times like these I wish I was a better husband for you, but I don't know how to be. I can't control my tongue, as you can tell."

She breaks the slight eye contact that they had and looked out the window.

"How about we call in tomorrow. Just you and me, all day. How does that sound," he suggests.

She looks at him and wonders if she should let him off the hook that easily.

"No I can't. I have to go in tomorrow."

"I know you're still mad and sad, but please forgive me, please. I love you..."

Looking at their hands she sighs. "Alright, I forgive you, can I sleep now?"

"No."

Well that sure got her by surprise. "What? What do you mean no?"

He points to his lips. "Kiss me first." His lips starting to form that infamous smirk of his.

She rolls her eyes and gives him a small peck on the lips, and pulls away, but he wraps his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her closer.

" I'm sorry Hermione.. I love you. Don't forget that. And... if I do this again do not hesitate to turn me into a bloody ferret because I'll surely deserve it."

Giving in fully, she wrapped her arms around and leans her head around his shoulders." It's alright. You had a bad day."

"That's a stupid excuse. I'm just an idiot. Your husband is a bloody arse."

She smirk. "Yeah. He is sometimes. But he's my idiot. And I love him."

He lets go of her and she pulls away to look at him. Placing his hand on her cheek, he rubs the tear stains away.

"Please don't cry anymore."

"I won't. I promise. "

Leaning in, he presses his lips to hers. Missing the feeling, she melt into him and kisses him in return. A few minutes later, they pull away and lay back down. He turns to his side and drapes his arm across her stomach, caressing her waist. She scoots into his embrace and leans his head against his chest.

She smiles and look up at him, only to find him staring already. He bends his neck and kisses the tip of her nose.

"You're beautiful Minnie"

I glare at him. "It's _Hermione,_ you ferret."

He chuckles as she closes her eyes." Good night then _Hermione_. Dream about me and only me," he whispers as he winks at her.

She drifted off to sleep, feeling his warmth around her.

But she loves it.

She loves him.

She loves her idiot husband.

 **A/N: didnt think it would turn out so cheesy ...oh well**


	5. Author's Note

HI There!

It would be really helpful to read your feedback based on this story. I'd like to find ways to improve in my writing, and to keep writing fanfics in the future. Maybe that will inspire me to write much longer, detailed fanfics later on.

But for now, thank you all very much for reading, and I hope you all can help me out.

Thanks! :)

-m


End file.
